


Dispatch Society

by PandoraButler



Series: The Funtom Company Collection [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Gangs, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, VictUuri, Violence, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Victor has always heard rumors about his father's high school gang. Now, when he enters high school, it's time to bring the old gang to life once more.





	1. Ört|Society

**Author's Note:**

> Brief descriptions of violence.  
> It's not too graphic (but I can't really tell).   
> So just think of this as a violence warning...

The earliest memory in his mind was of his mother, a strong noble Russian woman, walking away from him with just a single piece of luggage. Her back was beautiful, as was her short hair, but the distance between them was inexplicably great. He remembers the arms of his father, wrapping around him, holding him close and apologizing for this misfortune. He said that he would protect him, watch over him, and make sure that his life was worth living, even if she had told him it was worthless.

Victor Nikiforov was the name on his birth certificate. Victor Crevan was the only name he accepted as his own. Out of respect for his father, he grew his hair out long. It was a shade of silver purer than the dusty grey of his father's, but Adrian didn't seem to mind. He would always compliment it and tell Victor how nice it looked. Victor took great pride in his hair. Even to the day that Adrian said they'd be moving back to America.

"Now, you know Americans can be a bit, well, _Americans_? Don't take it personally when they don't seem to like your hair or accent," Adrian explained.

"Yes, Papa," Victor smiled. He knew very well that Adrian's home town was a bit...angry. What he didn't know what's that his hometown would be filled with a different type of violence. The news was riddled with conspiracies related to a certain company. The very man that was on the front page seemed to monopolize the city. He was everywhere and even in the articles that people bashed him in, there was a sense of respect for Vincent Phantomhive. Victor didn't understand it.

When he first entered high school there were a few comments about his hair, his accent, and other things. He didn't mind. He was just glad that he was walking the same halls as his father. Victor was the type to make friends fast and easy. The only problem was that two of his closest friends were in opposing gangs. They were constantly at each other's throats.

It wasn't until the summer after his junior year that Victor decided to reboot his father's old gang: Dispatch Society. He'd done it for selfish reasons. Naturally. And also because Ciel Phantomhive was such a prick thinking he could start a gang in this high school without competition.

"Victor, are you sure this is a good idea? I don't mind being your friend but I'm already in my own gang," Yuri frowned.

"It's the best idea, I know what I'm doing," Victor assured.

"Consider it more of a club, shortie," Otabek crossed his arms.

"Say that to my face, bastard," Yuri walked up to Otabek, threatening to give him a good punch to the dick. Where else was he supposed to reach? Otabek had called him short, after all.

"I would but I'd have to lean down," Otabek glared. Victor sighed. The two never got along. Yuri and Victor had bonded over their long hair. Otabek and Victor were on the same sports teams. The only thing keeping this group together was him and of course _Chris_.

"I swear there is so much sexual tension in this room. I can't even cut it with my hand," Chris sighed. "They should just fuck. A good fuck never killed nobody."

"My uncle did a scientific study on that," Victor snickered. "Turns out you're not entirely wrong."

"See? It's _science_ ," Chris smiled. "I'm the expert in gayology."

"We're not going to fuck! Ever!" Otabek and Yuri yelled in unison. This statement just caused a look of understanding to pass between Victor and Chris. They were like parents laughing at their children for being so stubborn.

"In any case, join my gang!" Victor draped his arms over Otabek's and Yuri's shoulders. He held them close and smiled that smile they couldn't refuse.

"Fine, for you," Yuri rolled his eyes.

"If you insist," Otabek sighed.

"Great! I knew you would understand," Victor laughed. Dispatch Society had always been a part of his father's life. It was time to make it a part of his.

. . .

"Victor! Victor! There has been a problem!" A familiar redhead burst through the door of the warehouse. It was his father's right-hand man in the past. Victor had grown attached to him. He could tell him all of the things he couldn't tell his father, things like the fact he'd recreated Dispatch Society. Victor didn't like keeping secrets but with the change of countries and everything, Adrian had enough to worry about. His new job at The Funtom Company wasn't going so well. People were pushing him around, telling him to print copies of everything and it was just making a mess of stuff.

"What's the issue?" Victor asked.

"Yuri! Yuri has been caught by Ört!" Grell was in a panicked frenzy.

"Calm down, calm down, we can figure this out," Victor promised. He made Grell start from the beginning. There was a raid, a gang war not too far away. Otabek and Yuri got caught in the middle of it. The big boss, leader of Ört forced Otabek to kidnap Yuri. A friend of a friend had told him Otabek wasn't being loyal. The underling had to prove himself. Victor didn't like where this was going.

"Take me to them," Victor said, getting into the passenger side of Grell's car.

"Sure thing, Lil Boss," Grell started the shiny red car and sped up as fast as possible. He went through lights and whizzed past opposing traffic. Horns blared and rubber burned but Grell's hair flew behind him, so did Victor's, as the car made its way.

Victor and Grell managed to get to their destination unharmed. The males pressed their backs against the wall and cautiously turned the corner. They moved their heads up to look through the window. Yuri was tied to a chair with Otabek standing opposite to him. The big boss was sitting in another chair watching the whole thing. There was a tray of _instruments_ resting on a table. Things Victor recognized. His father would tell him stories about those. The things his grandpa did to Adrian using them. Adrian had warned against messing with people like that, but he did teach him how to utilize them in case Victor ever needed to defend himself.

"Don't just stand there, my dear, show me you're on my side, do something special," the man said. "I know you two have gotten close. You must know his weakness."

"We aren't close, Sir," Otabek said.

"Are you talking back to me?"

"No, Sir," Otabek said.

"Then make him pretty," the man ordered.

"Do your worst, fire bastard," Yuri spat. "You must've been wanting to do this for a while, yeah?"

"You gonna let him talk to you like that?" the man asked.

"Yeah, bitch," Yuri spit on Otabek's shoe. "Bite me."

Otabek picked up a knife. Yuri always had a way of pushing his buttons. He was angry. He'd always had anger issues. He picked up the knife and glared at Yuri with every fiber of his being. Yuri held back his intense desire to flinch.

"Otabek, don't do it," Victor mumbled. "Otabek, don't do it," he repeated. He pleaded. Grell covered his mouth to repress any noise that he would make. He watched as Otabek walked over to the chair. He saw the knife in Otabek's hand but couldn't process the next action. The long straight golden hair flew off. Yuri was stunned. He'd tried to grow his hair as long as Victor's. He loved Victor. But here he was, watching the hair he'd cultivated for so long fall to the ground. He was so stunned, so much in shock, that he didn't notice the wetness of his cheeks. He didn't hear the yelling of his voice. He only noticed the soreness of his throat and the anger building up in his stomach. This was worse than a wound. This was damage to his soul. This wasn't just his hair, this was his visual representation of his heart, love for Victor, and Otabek had just taken that from him. He'd just torn out his heart. 

That was all Victor needed to storm into the room. He kicked the door down, rage unlike any other burning in his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked.

"Your vorst nightmare," Victor said. His Russian accent was slightly thicker than usual. Most of the time you could barely tell Victor had learned English as a second language. But, the slight change made Otabek drop the knife. He feared for his life. Victor had never been this angry before.

The big boss didn't move a muscle. The look in Victor's eyes froze him stiff. Victor picked up the knife Otabek had dropped and tossed it from hand to hand. "Your boys," Victor said. The man knew what he meant. He gave the signal and the people hiding in the shadows stepped into the light.

"I lyke the fire, you know?" Victor distracted them with the meaningless phrase. He threw the knife at their boss's face. It went straight through the eye socket. A yell escaped him. Not much of a boss. Victor picked up another sharp object and walked over to him. He stabbed his hand, connecting it to the chair. He took another object and slit the guy's throat, only _after_ he was done screaming. " _Dasvidaniya_ ," he said, right into his ear as blood pooled out.

He faced the crowd. "Your boss, dead. Join me or die. Choose. Ört is no longer." The men looked to each other and then looked back to him. Who was this kid? He was just a high school student, at most. They could take him on all at once. They tried and failed. Victor was swift with his movements, like a dancer, a skater, he traveled and used their weapons against them in such a beautiful way they were too stunned to respond. When Otabek was the last man standing, Victor walked over to him. He looked him in the eyes and he sobbed.

"My boy," Victor held him close. He hugged Otabek and allowed the man to fall into his arms. "My boy," he hushed the sounds of sobbing and apologies. Otabek to cried into Victor's shoulder as the silver-haired wonder untied Yuri's bondages. Yuri didn't have the energy to stand. Victor had to help him up with one arm. Yuri sobbed into his other shoulder.

"Ve family now, ve play nice, da?"

"But I-" Otabek started.

"But he-," Yuri started at the same time.

" _Da_?" Victor asked more sternly. The two silenced their explanations. They nodded.

"Grell, clean up," Victor gestured to the mess he'd made. He was the only support for his two boys so he had to walk them all the way home. Dispatch Society's headquarters, that is. For that was the only home they knew.


	2. Adrian|Society

"Oh my! What did you do to your hair!" Adrian gasped. "You've made a mess of it!" He rushed over to his son and examined the specimen more closely.

"I had to," Victor said. "What did you do to yours?" he said, noticing the braid and the suit. His father never cared about appearances before. This was new.

"Oh," Adrian blushed remembering what had happened. "I got promoted? I think? You know who Mr. Phantomhive is, right?"

"The guy that's on the news all the time? Yeah."

"He walked into my floor today and picked me to be his new secretary. He gave me a makeover. It all happened so quickly," Adrian's face turned a bit pink as he spoke. Victor hadn't seen him get flustered over a man in a while. It could be good for him.

"Oh?" Victor snickered. "You're going to be a scandalous secretary now?"

"What?! No! I'm just going to get a bit more money is all!" Adrian frowned. "But enough about me," Adrian said. "Come, come," he grabbed Victor's hand and led him to the kitchen. "I need to fix that mess of a haircut you have," he forced Victor into a chair and let out a sigh.

"You're not mad about it, are you?" Victor asked.

"Oh no, not at all, different hairstyles can be thrilling from time to time. I won't ask for an explanation either, if that's what you're worried about," Adrian assured.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Papa."

"But do be careful," Adrian said as he fixed the haircut. "You'll always be careful, won't you?" Victor remembered the events of the night before. He couldn't exactly call that careful.

"I'll be careful, Papa," he promised.

"You always say that when you aren't careful. Don't be worrying me, I'll have a heart attack," Adrian sighed. "But I guess a father always worries too much, right?" Adrian was a pro with a pair of scissors. He would cut people's hair every now and again. Victor didn't understand why he didn't pay more attention to his own hair. But, Adrian wasn't the type to care about how he looked. Victor thought he was the most attractive person, he should be more confident, but Adrian would always laugh it off and say no. If this boss of his or whatever he was could get Adrian to be more confident in his appearance...then yes, Victor would approve.

"There, I'm done," Adrian held out a small mirror for Victor to see.

"Ah! I look handsome!" Victor smiled.

"You were always handsome, idiot," Adrian rolled his eyes.

Victor aimed the mirror at his father. "So were you, but look at you now." Adrian stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"I look like a different person, don't I? Do you think he wants me to keep looking like this? Or can I go back to my old way of dressing again?" Adrian sighed. "I don't know about this, Vik. I never intended to _work_ for Vincent Phantomhive. I only wanted to get into his company because I thought it would pay a bit more than a part time job."

"It'll be good for you!" Victor assured. "You can always quit down the line if it doesn't suit your tastes."

"I'm such a pushover, how could I quit?"

"I don't understand how you ever ran a gang with this attitude of yours," Victor pouted. "You make no sense, Papa," he crossed his arms and frowned. "Maybe I am the one who should be worrying about _you_."

"Haha," Adrian laughed for the first time that night. "Perhaps you're right," he said as he gave Victor a little hug from behind.

"You aren't upset that we moved, are you?" his tone a bit more serious than before. "You have friends and are getting along with people, right?"

"Yes, Papa, I'm 100% your normal high school student," Victor promised. "Otabek and Yuri are getting along better now too. Chris is still writing fanfiction about them though. You should see some of the stuff he writes. It's quite... _different_ ," Victor laughed.

"Oh? I am intrigued. You should get me a copy. I'd love to read it," Adrian released his grip on Victor. "I think I need to sleep. It's been such a strange day. Tell my brother I'm not eating anything tonight, okay? Although, I'm not sure when he will be back. Do you want me to make you something. Perhaps I shou-"

"Papa, just go to bed, I'll be fine," Victor assured. Adrian hesitated but nodded and retreated to his room. Victor got the broom and brushed up his hair. Otabek and Yuri hadn't known anything about this. He'd done it in a public restroom coming home from school.

"Should I have asked them first?" he sighed. "I could've handled that whole situation better..." he sighed again. "Now I know what Papa feels like when he talks to me. I'm more like their dad than friend." Victor sat on the floor with his back resting against the cabinet. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed for the third time.

He didn't miss Russia. It was cold there. He liked it here much better. But, he just didn't know if he was making the right choices. Adrian always told him to walk his own path through life, not trying to follow in anyone's footsteps. Victor didn't buy into it. He wanted to be like his father. He wanted to be strong and brave and bold. It didn't matter to him if he was going down the right or the wrong path. He just wanted to be good at something.

The door to the apartment opened and Victor heard the grumbling of his uncle, Dr. Franken Stein. Victor always found it funny, if you took their names together they'd be Victor Frankenstein, like the mad man in the book. Franken was sick and tired of that book, however, and despised being compared to the mad scientist. Franken insisted that he wasn't mad at all, he was _creative_ there was a difference. You needed to be _creative_ when it came to science.

"Good Lord Victor, what did you do to your hair?!" Franken nearly dropped his clipboard.

"I cut it," Victor snickered.

"Does Adrian know?" Victor nodded at the question.

"Did something happen? People aren't making fun of you are they? Are you questioning your sexuality? Don't try to be straight, that is if you are gay, don't try to be straight. Adrian tried and..." Franken trailed on and on. Victor didn't need to hear the story of his mother and father again. He sighed. Why did both of the father figures in his life have to be so worried about the simplest things?

"No, I'm fine, really. I did this for a friend. There was a situation, you see? A situation," Victor explained as he stood up and threw out the pieces of his hair.

"A situation," Franken raised his eyebrows. "Right," he said. "I won't ask you any questions then. As long as you're okay. Did you eat yet?"

"No," Victor replied.

"What do you want?" Franken looked around in the cabinets for things that may or may not be there. No one in this household was good at eating regular meals. They all had to worry about each other for food to get into their system.

"Oh, Papa went to bed, he said to tell you," Victor said.

"Did that asshole eat?" Franken growled.

"Uh," Victor wasn't sure how to answer that. On the one hand, if he answered truthfully, Franken was sure to storm in and wake Adrian up, but on the other, if he lied, that wasn't going to be good either.

"He didn't," Franken stormed into Adrian's room and tipped his coffin over. He grabbed Adrian by the hair and dragged him out to the kitchen. "We're all eating, bastard, so don't think about skipping out. Understood? I'm letting you live here you should at least let me force food down your throats. No one is dying while under my roof. I don't have the insurance for that."

Adrian and Victor both nodded. Franken must've had a bad day at work today. "Oh, and, is someone going to explain to me why _both_ of you got a makeover in the same day?" Victor and Adrian looked at each other. This was going to be a long story...


	3. Boss|Society

Chris's mouth dropped at the sight of Victor and Yuri's new hairstyles. He stormed over to Victor, grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly, before asking, "What did you do to your hair!? It's all gone! What exactly did I miss yesterday? Did you all play truth or dare without me? You know I hate that." Otabek was silent and looking in the other direction. He hadn't said much since the _incident_. It was as if his voice was locked away. He might never speak again. He did get an undercut though, so the only one who's hairstyle hadn't changed was Chris. 

"They're officially in my gang now. We made the decision last night," Victor smiled. "No more competitors. They are mine and only mine. Isn't that great?" Otabek flinched at the words. Yuri's face went pale as he brought his hand up to his hair. 

"You look _fine_ ," Victor assured. "Long hair wasn't what made you beautiful," Victor poked Yuri in the chest. "It's the inside that counts." Yuri grabbed Victor's arm and hugged it. Victor meant a lot to him, whatever he said was the word of God. But, this wouldn't change the fact that his hair meant a lot to him too. Victor cut his beautiful hair just for Yuri. It was a lot to take in. His idol on earth had done something so drastic just to make _him_ feel better. It only made him feel worse. Despite all of this, for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to hate Otabek. Sure, he was the one that committed this crime against him, but Yuri blamed circumstance more than anything. And, Otabek seemed plenty enough remorseful.

"Something happened and I have a feeling it's something I shouldn't be asking about," Chris frowned.

"I have a feeling if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Victor winked. The sound of whispering and footsteps silenced the group of four. They turned their heads to see what the commotion was about.

"Did you hear about what happened last night? Apparently The Funtom Company started another fire," students whispered to each other in the hallway as Ciel Phantomhive passed by. Ciel made it a point to stop, look them in the eyes, and walk away. Sebastian followed him around like a butler. He was a butler, in Chris's fanfiction at least.

"I ship them so fucking hard," Chris sighed.

"We know," Yuri and Victor said at the same time.

"But, just _look_ at them," Chris gestured. He was about to go on another rant but Yuri gave him a _look_ and he shut his mouth.

The bell rang and they were all off to class. Victor couldn't help but think of Ciel Phantomhive. He had a resemblance to his father...from what Victor had seen of Vincent in the papers. It was something his brother didn't have. Sure, Leic Phantomhive _looked_ more like Vincent, technically, but Ciel had a determination in his eyes that Leic didn't have. It was ominous. Victor didn't appreciate it. 

...

"I want to die," Adrian plopped down on the couch. From what Victor could tell, he was continuing to dress nicely for his new job. Good for him. He was trying his best. 

"What happened?"

"My boss is an adorable sleeper but his sons terrify me," Adrian sighed and screamed into his pillow. "I don't want to be killed but I want to die!"

"Will you go die somewhere else? I still have a lab report to write, damnit," Franken threw a pillow at his brother's butt. "There will be no dying under this roof. Die on your own time under mysterious circumstances so I don't get pinned for murder like last time." 

"Like last time?" Victor raised an eyebrow. 

"I think I have a crush on my boss," Adrian changed the subject before Victor asked too many questions. He rested his head on the pillow. "This is bad."

"Is it really that bad? He could be good for you." Victor had no idea what Vincent Phantomhive was like. The two hadn't met. But, he hadn't seen Adrian act like this in a long while. It couldn't hurt to put a little faith in the stranger. 

"I highly doubt," Adrian frowned, "anything that man does is good for anyone."

"Aw, surely he can't be _that_ bad." Victor looked into Vincent when he got home from school that day (he had to make sure Vincent was at _least_ holy enough for benefit of the doubt). Apparently, Vincent and Adrian went to the same high school Victor was currently attending. Vincent was leading The Funtom Company, but it wasn't a company back then, it was a biker gang. Ciel was bringing it back, just like Victor was doing with Dispatch Society. One had to think how long it would take before the two joined up. Victor quite liked Ciel. Don't ask him why. He had no idea why. He hated the look Ciel wore on his face sometimes. He didn't like _that_ resemblance to Vincent. But, that didn't stop him from enjoying Ciel as an individual. 

"There are so many rumors surrounding him, I wonder how many of them are true," Adrian confessed.

"There is a bit of truth to every rumor, but a lot of falsehood too."

"When did you get so smart?"

"When I popped out the womb," Victor shrugged.

"Why does he have to be so attractive? Vik, I'm going to die."

"Didn't you want to die just a second ago? Your dream is coming true," Franken rolled his eyes and left the room. The report wasn't going to write itself. His idiot brother was too gay for his own good. Franken wished he could just knock some sense into him. Quite literally. He would tape the word "Sense" on a hammer and bash his head in except for the small fact that he wished to avoid the police as much as humanly possible. 

"He can't be that bad," Victor sighed. "Would you rather have an ugly boss?"

"Sometimes, I think it would be better," Adrian turned his head to look at Victor, "Would you be okay with me entering another relationship? I'm not saying I will, and certainly not with my boss, but I mean...in the future, maybe, if I find someone other than your mother..."

"I'm not a child, Papa," Victor assured. "I know what it means to be gay and Uncle Stein has certainly explained the situation between you and my mother enough times. I'm not going to be angry with you. I love you. I'm sure she loved me a bit too, somewhere in her heart, but I have you to love me now. I have my friends too and Uncle Stein."

"I'm sorry," Adrian began to cry. "I'm so sorry." His tears smudged the makeup on his face, revealing the stitch-like scar that Victor wasn't used to seeing all of the time.

"It's okay, don't cry. Papa, don't cry," Victor got up and moved to the couch. He picked up his father's head and held it close to his chest, hushing him. "It's okay."

"I never wanted to be gay," Adrian sobbed. He didn't intend for the conversation to take this turn, or for him to remember his childhood. He just wanted to complain about Vincent, his boss, not anything else. Now his son was comforting him. He felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry," he apologized over and over. "I'm such a terrible father."

"No, Papa, you're the best one."


	4. Grell|Society

"The Funtom Company is really doing a lot, aren't they?" Victor asked no one in particular while scrolling through his phone. Otabek was sitting on the floor, staring at Yuri who was painting his nails. Grell was frowning at the color. Totally the wrong shade. 

"That doesn't look good on you, honey," Grell shook his head in shame. People should honestly ask for his fashion advice more often. But, no one did, and that sucked. 

"Oh go talk to someone who cares," Yuri frowned and continued painting his nails.

"Fine, but don't come bothering me when you're the laughingstock of the town," Grell said. 

Chris nodded in approval. "It really isn't a good color."

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Yuri glared.

"I'm on the side of justice!" Chris hi-fived Grell. "Justice always prevails!" the two held hands and squashed their cheeks together. For someone who was a bit older than them (maybe twice their age or so), Grell didn't seem like he'd graduated high school for a day. Why was he here though? Because, technically the red-loving beauty was the second in command. It was his one request since Victor's father wasn't to know about this reboot of Dispatch. 

"I don't think it's a bad color," Otabek said. Everyone stared at him with their jaws dropped. The guy hadn't said a word since he'd cut Yuri's hair. He didn't say much to begin with but...this was an improvement. Maybe there was something there? Even if Otabek clearly didn't have a sense of fashion. Really? Taking Yuri's side when that color clearly doesn't work? Shame. 

"At least Beka is on my side, assholes," Yuri waved his hand in the air to dry the nail polish off. He didn't feel like blowing it. That was for plebians. 

"'Beka'?" Chris looked to Victor.

"'Beka'" Victor looked to Chris.

"You're the one that wanted me to get along with him, I don't understand why you're so shocked," Yuri frowned. Everyone was criticizing him today. Or, so it seemed to him anyway. 

"How close have you two gotten in the last day or so?" Victor smirked. Chris was already writing notes to adjust his fanfiction. This was quality content. Much better than you'd find anywhere else. Chris wasn't about to let this go. He had fans waiting on the internet. 

"He kept trying to apologize a thousand times, so we got to talkin' and, turns out we have a lot more in common than we thought. Gotta problem with that?" Yuri's glare never let up. Neither did his frown, for that matter, but his nails were finally drying. 

"No," Victor snickered.

"Not at all," Chris agreed.

"When y'all gonna fuck?" Grell tapped his foot, just getting out the question everyone else was thinking about. "I wanna be there when it happens, okay? Not there, physically, but I need to be there spiritually to see the reality of this relationship unfold or I'm going to be so pissed off." 

"Oh, like we'd summon your diva ghost," Yuri threw the nail polish at Grell's head. He dodged, of course, and allowed the abomination of a color to crash with the wall behind him. Good riddance. 

"Wait, does that mean you _are_ going to fuck?" Victor had to ask. Yuri had opened that door wide open so...

"What?! No!" Yuri couldn't conceal the blush on his face no matter how hard he tried.

"They're totally going to fuck!" Chris took more notes. "Oh my god! They're going to fuck! I told you it would happen. I told you. Now I just need to get Sebastian and Ciel together. Goddamit. I need that to come true too. Maybe I should open a matchmaking business. Grell, dear, would you open a matchmaking business with me?"

"I'm actually already helping two darlings with their business at the moment," Grell confessed. "But I wouldn't mind a side job with you. You're such a doll, Chris," Grell patted Chris on the shoulder like some squad mom. There we go, Grell's official position in Dispatch, Squad Mom. No one else can ever fill the role. 

"What is it that you do for a living?" Victor was shocked at himself for not knowing this information. He really didn't know much about Grell at all, come to think of it, and that was a crime. 

"I design outfits," Grell smiled. He wasn't one to smile because of his unusually sharp teeth, but it seemed he couldn't keep his pride on this subject. "I work with two ladies that have impeccable taste. You should stop by some time. I wouldn't mind designing an outfit for you. I have already come up with some ideas, to be honest. Pink would look fantastic on you, Victor. Really, please, satisfy my fantasy." Grell picked up the brush to the nail polish and started a rough sketch on the wall where the polish had smashed. "It would look so good though," Grell sniffled, imagining this sketch in pink. Drawing with a nail polish brush wasn't easy, but the image was clear enough. 

"I don't really need an outfit right now. Don't worry though, if I ever need to seduce a human, I'll request an outfit designed by you," Victor promised.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"Pink? Really though?" Yuri wasn't convinced.

"Is there something wrong with pink?" Victor asked. Yuri shook his head. Victor, there wasn't anything wrong with pink, but there was something wrong with Grell. Yuri didn't like him that much. So, obviously, he was going to oppose anything he ever said.

"Pink was originally a masculine color, you know?" Grell said. "But somewhere along it changed. Blue became masculine and pink became feminine. That's why I like red because it's the color of blood. Blood is neutral," Grell turned his hand into a fist and stared at the ceiling. He was imagining all of the ways he could fuck someone up. Blood never hurt anybody. Or. Well. It always did. 

"Oh, it also happens to be the color of sex," Grell winked, at no one in particular. "Passion, romance, roses, I love me some roses..." 

"Sometimes I just don't understand him," Victor admitted. "Grell is a being all on his own."

"Are we sure he is human?" Chris whispered to Victor.

"Can we really be sure of anything?"

"Fair enough."

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm sorry for writing such a terrible Russian accent. Forgive me for I have sinned.


End file.
